Like Those Cheesy Love Stories, So Cliche! OkiNobu Oneshot
by Amzilla
Summary: "I hate you, Imai Nobume" Crack, his voice breaks the long silence as well as her heart. "I hate you too, Okita Sougo" Another burst in his already shattered heart. She smiled kindly and gently, acting as if it did not hurt her and she was in peace with their words, and so did he. Oneshot, Rated T for language, OkiNobu if it wasn't clear enough Enjoy


_**Hi folks :D,**_

_**I'm really bad at finishing long stories, there are always other ideas in my head which I have to write! i can't fucking focus on my stories *goes insane***_

_**anyways, that's why I made this oneshot, I hope you don't dislike OkiNobu!**_

_**I was 100% OkiKagu before, but then I met Nobume and I just fucking love this chick! seriously! I even made a roleplayaccount of Nobume... *blush***_

_**yeah, so I haven't been really active for a damn while and so I decided to post this one! I actually made it up when I had some spare time today, so for a quick lil' one shot, I think it didn't work out horrible!**_

_**~xxx~ Love you readersssss **_

_**Amzilla**_

* * *

_~Like Those Cheesy Love Stories, So Cliche!~  
_

* * *

The atmosphere is peaceful and the sky is spotlessly blue. Nobume sits under a sakura tree, eating her favorite kind of donut, strawberry. A breeze tilts up some of the flowers, dancing around in the air and landing in her donut.

"yuck"

Nobume breaks the silence and throws away the flower.

"now my donut is covered in flower"

She plucks away the pink leaves and continues eating. The woman inside of Nobume wants to gaze at the view, dance with the flowers and sleep in this sun, covered in pink, but the warrior and sadist inside forbid her.

"go away, Donut-dono"

Not him again.

"I was here first, you psychopath"

His footsteps come closer.

"freak"

"murderer"

"pig"

"asshole"

"whore"

"bastard"

"ugly"

Crack, her heart broke a little again, the heart of the woman inside.

"go fuck yourself, pitiful piece of shit. I'm not leaving"

The sadist fired up to protect the broken girl.

"that's my spot"

"I don't see your name written on it"

"that's because people lie you are to dumb to read"

She unsheats her sword and stands up.

" ."

"wow, cranky today?"

"my day was perfectly fine until I heard your voice"

"fine, I'll find some place where there are no cranky PMS-ing pigs"

Crack, another burst in the glass heart of the lady Nobume.

She sits down again, but she can't relax anymore. Her head is filled with HIM, filled with a battle of hatred and, dare she think it, love.

"I don't even want this donut anymore..."

Her lip is pouted while she throws away the half-eaten donut. She sights. He is an asshole, bastard, dickhead, a walking bucket of vomit, a waste of oxygen and totally her type of guy.

"I wanted him to praise me with my new haircut..."

A blush runs over her face when she imagines him complimenting her.

"and the fact that I am wearing make-up today"

She rubs the lip gloss and mascara off her face, onto the napkin she took with her this morning.

"and my new yukata..."

It is dark blue and white, pictured as the night sky. The tiny dots on the cloth represent stars in the night sky.

"it was all for him..."

Her heart beats faster when she thinks of him. She likes the serious look on his face when he protects someone close to him, she likes his goofy, sadistic smile when he tries to kill Hijikata-san, she likes his eyes, filled with dreams when he gazes off in the distance.

"I hate him"

Her voice is all crackled up, making it sound like a whisper, a sound created by a brench moving in the soft breeze.

"I haven't left yet"

Fuck.

"I was watching you from above"

"W-what?! You dirty, perverted, sadistic psychopath! Get away from me!"

"no."

Her heart skips a few beats as he jumps out of the tree, next to her.

"If you wanted me to leave, you would've sliced me already"

"I haven't not-sliced you because I like you! I just don't feel like standing up!'

He is the only one who will ever make her blush and fight like this.

"you're such a tsundere"

he laughs, his eyes sparkle, his cheeks flush red of laughter, he enchants her. It is as if he moves in slow-motion, like those love stories, so cliche!

"No I'm not! I just don't like you!"

"shut it already, I heard you mumbling just now"

"that was no confession!"

He stays silent and she blushes even further, deeper red. Her eyes, emotionless and bored when she's uninterested in a subject or situation, shine, sparkle, the auburn-like red is warm and cold at the same time, he loves it.

Not like he actually has the guts to tell her, both of these two are to tsundere to admit that they are deeply in love.

He likes her hair, long and filled with life. He likes her fighting style, when she fights she moves like a panther. He likes her face, gentle and so easy to read if she's interested in something or not.

"I hate you, Imai Nobume"

Crack, his voice breaks the long silence as well as her heart.

"I hate you too, Okita Sougo"

Crack, another crack into his already broken heart

"as if I could love someone like you" both say in symphony.

she smiled kindly and gently, acting as if it did not hurt her and she was in peace with their words.

"well, I'll be leaving then"

her foots are covered in black boots, which silently carry her away. He hears a single drop of water hit the ground. Weird, it is not raining. He smells salt, moving away from him, then he got it. She is crying.

…

…

…

"WAIT!"

He realizes he is crying too. He, a man, is crying over a woman.

"WAIT, PLEASE!"

He screams at the top of his lungs, hoping that she'd turn around and hear him, but he waited for too long before reacting. She has walked away.

He runs, faster than he ever did. At least his tight uniform is not in his way, he is wearing a white and golden yukata, the golden dots on the cloath were representing sunlight.

"WAIT! NOBUMEEE!"

He sees her blue yukata in the distance, she does not hear him.

'please, Kami-sama, if she hears me now, I'll never try to ki- I'll buy her donuts! I swear!'

His muscles ache, he has ran for at least 500 meters, that is how long he waited before reacting. He boosts his legs one last time. He closes in on the blue yakata, another 100 meters! He stops, his muscles can't carry him any longer.

"NOBUME! WAIT!"

His throat hurts from yelling that loud several times, he's not 100% healthy after all (how do you think he got a break from the Shinsengumi, ne?)

She stops, what was that sound she just heard? It can also just be the wind, but she turns around,hoping it is him. About 100 meters away from her, there is a dot on the ground. A dot with gold and white, like the yukata he wore. She walks towards it, then she sees that it is Sougo, panting and breathing heavily.

"You idiot! You're sick! Why did you come after me? You won't get better like this!"

"how... did" he pauses to pant a few times. "know... that?

"easy, you are hoarse... and there was sweat on your forehead"

"I'm not hoarse!"

"yes you are! A little bit rougher than usual!"

shit, she just admitted that she pays attention to his voice every day...

"I didn't run after you to argue"

He stands up and comes closer to her face. His thumb whipes away her tears.

"you are prettier when you're angry or shy, so don't cry over a guy like me, you deserve someone better"

He smiles painfully to comfort her, but it does not, because it's easy to see that the smile is fake. She notices the little, wet tracks on his cheeks, he cried too.

"I... I"

She blushes again.

"It's okay, I'll just leave you alone from now on"

Her eart starts racing faster. Leaving her alone? But... she does not want him to leave her alone! He smiles at her one last time and turns around. He walks a few meters away from her.

"I don't want anyone better than you!"

She is now completely red, like her eyes.

"I love you! I don't want another person than you!"

He stops walking, ut does not turn around.

"I... I lied, Okita Sougo! I really really like you already!"

He slowly turns around. When she looks up again she notices a genuine smile.

"how can I lie and tell you that I don't want you when you're being so honest about your feelings?"

He steps towards her and grabs her chin, looking her deep in her eyes.

"I love you too, Imai Nobume, I lied too"

He comes even closer and smells her fragrance, it's sweet.

She overcomes her fear and kisses him. It is an innocent kiss, just a tiny kiss on their lips, their lips only slightly touched eachother, but they both felt fireworks.

"like those cheesy love stories"

"so cliche!"

"yes"

* * *

_Fin _


End file.
